There is a national shortage of qualified biostatisticians. This application aims to create an innovative summer program, the Minnesota Summer Institute for Training in Biostatistics (SIBS), aimed at stimulating undergraduate students to pursue careers in biostatistics. The training program will be housed in the Division of Biostatistics, School of Public Heath. Twenty-five trainees will participate in the Minnesota SIBS program in each of three 6-week summer sessions beginning in 2013 and continuing through 2015. The training will include core faculty known for their teaching ability who will present lessons and lead discussions each day, seminar speakers who lead important heart and lung research projects funded by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI), and an active learning computer laboratory where trainees analyze and interpret data analyses they carry out on the landmark Multiple Risk Factor Intervention Trial (MRFIT) and work in groups to design a study and learn practical and logistical aspects of data collection by using a virtual online world of inhabitants (The Island). Field tris are also planned for the trainees to provide opportunities to see how data for clinical studies arise and how biostatisticians in different settings work.